Although farmers in developed countries usually have a tractor for farming and a truck for transportation, many farmers in third world countries can only afford at best one vehicle, even with government assistance. The hybrid tractor and dump truck vehicles currently on the market, however, are too expensive to be purchased and used by farmers in third world countries.
For example, Mercedes-Benz manufactures the "Unimog 1200", an all-wheel-drive vehicle which combines the features of a dump truck and a tractor. Not only is this vehicle too expensive for farmers in third world countries, it has so many specialized parts and components that uneducated and untrained farmers could not maintain or repair it. The three-point hitch assembly of this vehicle alone includes numerous working parts and a very complex hydraulic system with twelve hydraulic lines and four double acting control valves.
In response, the inventors of the invention described herein conceived of an economical and easy to maintain combined truck and dump truck vehicle which uses standardized components. The engine, transmission, drive train, and power take-off drive assemblies are off-the-shelf products that are easily maintainable and repairable.
In implementing such a design, however, it was discovered that there was no suitable three-point hitch assembly for such a vehicle. The three-point hitch assemblies of common farm tractors are not suitable because unlike a tractor, a hybrid truck/tractor vehicle includes a truck bed. The specialized three-point hitch assembly of the Mercedes-Benz vehicle described above is not suitable because it cannot be integrated with any vehicle other than the Unimog 1200.
Therefore, one aspect of the subject invention is a combined tractor and dump truck vehicle with highly economical and maintainable components and another aspect of the subject invention is a modular, self-contained three-point hitch suitable for this hybrid vehicle or even other types of vehicles.